Dualidad
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Por que sin saberlo,los pensamientos de ambos terminan siempre en el otro.
1. Culpabilidad

_Un pequeño par de escritos que se me ocurrieron recientemente,gracias a mi afición apenas descubierta por el a mi querida esposa Lovi-Fin (tu sabes de quien hablo x3) que fue gracias a ella que decidi escribir sobre el cariño entre los dos hermanos lo leas,esposa mía *-*_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen,son del gran Hidekaz-sama_

_**Nota:** No estoy muy segura si suba más escritos aqui,o si alguno tendra relación temporal entre si xD_

* * *

**Culpable**

Se removía en la cama inquieto. Desde hace horas que no podía dormir, sus pensamientos le martillaban la mente y lo mantenían despierto.

-¿No puedes dormir, Romano?

Una suave voz proveniente del otro lado de la cama le llamaba. Dirigió su mirada al muchacho de los ojos verdes que dormía al lado suyo.

-Pensé que dormías, idiota.

-Es inútil poder dormir si cada cinco segundos tu compañero de cama se mueve-el dueño de los ojos verdes le respondía suavemente, con un ligero tono divertido en la voz.

Le respondió con un pequeño gruñido y se movió para quedar de espaldas a él. Pudo escuchar tras de si la suave risa del español, quien se incorporaba un poco para poder abrazarlo por detrás y acariciar su mejilla con una mano.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormir?

Molesto volvió a voltearse para quedar de frente con el rostro del español y le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy un niño, no necesito cuentos para dormir.

-Entonces…tal vez necesitaras otra cosa- susurro de manera seductora el dueño de los ojos verdes para después besarlo. Un beso cálido y lleno de fuertes sentimientos el cual no tardo de ser acompañado por caricias, al principio suaves y luego intensas.

El pequeño italiano se dejo llevar, gimiendo unas veces, devolviéndole las caricias y los apasionantes besos otras. Un camino que los llevo hasta el amanecer, con las ropas de ambos regadas alrededor de la cama.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y la clara luz de la mañana le recibió. Se incorporo un poco sentándose sobre la cama para después ver a su acompañante quien dormía aún. El italiano lanzo un pequeño suspiro y coloco una mano sobre su frente.

De nuevo lo habían hecho y ese pensamiento era el que le impedía dormir por las noches. Por que aunque el español era dulce, cariñoso, pasional y le susurraba cada noche cuanto lo amaba le era imposible responderle.A sus "te amo" el se sentía culpable, por que podía besarlo, podía hacerle el amor…pero no lo amaba.

¿Por qué?

Por que cada vez que se entregaba al dulce español veía en su rostro a otra persona. Veía a su querido hermano menor.

Y de nuevo no podría dormir, sintiéndose culpable de engañar de esa forma a alguien que lo amaba. Sintiendo como dagas en el corazón esos "te amo" que nunca tendrían respuesta. Al menos no para Antonio.


	2. Un nombre

**Un nombre**

Ve a través de su ventana la luna que ilumina la noche. El dueño de la casa no llegara a dormir, así que aprovecha esa soledad para poder admirar tranquilamente el cielo. Tararea una suave melodía mientras contempla la luna y cierra los ojos para poder sentir la fresca brisa diurna.

¿Cómo estará su hermano?

Esa pregunta ataca su mente al mismo tiempo que le hace abrir los ojos. Seguramente estaría bien, ya hacia varios días que se había ido a casa de España y por lo que le contaba este último, estaba muy bien allá.

Sonrió para si, eso era lo importante. Si Lovino estaba bien y era feliz el también lo era.

Pero al parecer su cuerpo le traicionaba frente a la reflexión de su mente. Suaves lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Extendió una mano y limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro. No podía llorar, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Su cuerpo volvió a traicionarle, mientras más lágrimas limpiaba de sus ahora rojas mejillas más aparecían. Se rindió y dejo libre al llanto Las lágrimas calientes lo quemaban el rostro, le dolía.

Siguió llorando y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido frente a la ventana. Una voz familiar lo despertó.

-¿A-Alemania?

Un hombre alto y rubio estaba de cuclillas frente a él mirándole preocupado.

-¿Estas bien. Italia?

Asintió levemente, incorporándose y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no pudo sostenerla demasiado tiempo, en un impulso se abrazo al pecho del alemán y volvió a llorar. Todo el dolor que se había estado guardando salía a tropel. Sintió una firme mano acariciarle la cabeza y susurrarle palabras de consuelo. Esa misma mano bajo por su nuca y dio vuelta hasta tocar su mentón y obligarle a levantar la mirada.

La vista era borrosa por las lágrimas pero juraría que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del alemán el cual se acerco a él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

El alemán se separo y acaricio sus mejillas limpiando el resto de lagrimas que ahí habían quedado.Sí, era su consuelo, era la persona que le daba su amor.

Que egoísta, que cruel. Por que no podía devolvérselo, por que por más que lo besara, por más que intentara amarlo a su mente solo venía un nombre.

_Lovino_


End file.
